


Nereus

by Petra



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Bush's thoughts when the captain showers.





	Nereus

When the captain showers, Bush wants to dissolve into the stream of water. It combs his hair back from his forehead, exposing a dignifed brow. It adheres to the curve of his stomach, tracing a convexity that proves he is no longer the raw, uncertain boy Bush once knew. It caresses his muscled buttocks, his manhood, his strong thighs, and falls to his feet when it finishes worshiping him. The captain exults in the shower shamelessly.

On bad days he only addresses Bush as Lieutenant, not as Friend. Even on the best days, Bush must pretend not to adore him.


End file.
